Panther cub/Main article
The panther cub is an infant panther who lives in the jungle. Lost and lonely, the panther finds Pumbaa hunting for bugs. When Pumbaa finds him, the warthog decides to bring the panther home and show him to Timon. However, after Timon tells Pumbaa that he decided to join Ned's Good Luck Club and that black cats cause bad luck, Pumbaa is forced to secretly hide the panther from his friend. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' "Unlucky in Lesotho" While Pumbaa is bug-hunting, he finds the panther kitten, who is lost and lonely. Pumbaa decides to take the panther to surprise Timon, who is reading a book about bad luck. Timon finds out in the book that black cats cause bad luck if they cross anyone's path. After hearing this, Pumbaa hides the panther under a leaf while asking Timon why he is suddenly superstitious. Timon explains that spoke to Ned earlier, telling him that would like to join his Good Luck Club and that Ned told him that in order to become a member, he has to protect a lucky jar for a single day (unaware that the jar is actually unlucky). After placing the jar on soft, comfy pillows, Timon asks Pumbaa what the surprise was, with the warthog replying that it was nothing instead of telling him that he found the panther kitten. Timon trips on the leaf the panther kitten is hiding in and the book of bad luck hits the lucky jar and Timon quickly catches it. The panther cub, now out of the leaf, chases a butterfly and then blows a whistle, which makes a marching band show up. After the marching band leaves, the panther cub chases a cricket and accidentally pushes a button that triggers an alarm and makes a rocketship come out of the grass. The lucky jar gets on the top of the rocket and Timon gets on the spacecraft and grabs the jar. After the rocket blows up, Timon falls down and Pumbaa uses the meerkat's skin that came off as Timon got on the rocket to catch him. Timon and Pumbaa fall underground, with the lucky jar safe in Timon's hands. While Timon tries to figure out what caused the unlucky things that happened earlier, Pumbaa hides the panther kitten in his mouth and later behind his back. umbaa then gives Timon an idea about good luck, which that he could protect the jar by surrounding it by various lucky items. Timon puts the jar over holly berries, surrounds the berries with lucky horseshoes, brings in a rabbit because of its lucky feet, and he puts leaf clovers on himself and Pumbaa as well as spraying themselves with crocodile tears. Timon then gets on a ladder and pours lucky milk in the jar. Wanting the milk, the panther cub gets on the ladder, climbs into the jar, and knocks it over. Timon realizes what's going on and quickly tries to catch the lucky jar, but the jar breaks. The meerkat sees the panther cub and gets angry at Pumbaa for bringing it home and hiding it behind his back. Timon gets an idea to trick Ned into thinking that the lucky jar is unharmed and then tells Pumbaa to bring the panther cub back where he found it. When Timon brings Ned the jar, with the pieces glued together to fool the elephant, Ned is not convinced and breaks it with his trunk. The elephant makes fun of Timon's unluckiness, laughs at him, and is about to humiliate the meerkat by telling the whole jungle about him. The panther cub shows up and scares Ned, making the elephant falls off a cliff and land safely in the water. While Ned is proud to be away from the jar, he soon gets eaten by tigerfish. Timon praises the panther cub for saving him from major humiliation and the cub becomes his and Pumbaa's new friend. Personality and traits Playful and curious, the panther kitten likes to wander around the jungle and chase insects. He is also shown to be attracted to Pumbaa's tail, as he tries to catch it when it wags. The panther also has a love for milk, as it tries to drink it upon seeing Timon pouring it inside the jar. The panther also has a heroic side. When Ned is about to humiliate Timon by going to the edge of a cliff to tell the entire jungle about his unluckiness, the panther quickly runs to block the elephant's path, causing him to fall into the ravine where he gets eaten by tigerfish. At first, Timon believes that the panther was bad luck due to the unlucky things that happened earlier (unaware that it was actually the jar that caused it all), but after he saved him from humiliation, the meerkat garners respect to the kitten and no longer considers him unlucky. Gallery UIL_Panther6.png UIL_Panther11.png UIL_Timon_&_panther_kitten.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles